A wild last boss and a Saiyan appeared
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: The goddess's scenario is ever changing. When Goku happens to enter it, Things that where once expected may change forever. A Dragon Ball Super and Wild Last Boss crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm not dead.

Anyways, I've been busy so I haven't written anything lately. I recently reread "A wild last boss appeared" and enjoyed it. So I figured, Why not toss in another "god" besides the Goddess of creation. Put a wrench in her scenario so to say. I doubt too many people know about the wild last boss verse so I'll give a little scale. Most of the top tiers are multi continental to planetary with some hax like soul manip, invisibility, mind manip, elemental manip, teleportation and hypersonic plus speed. Lufasu and Benet Nasch can move so fast they move in slowed time. While that may be hyperbole by the author I will take it as gospel. There is a goddess at the top that should be at least star level, possibly universal to universal plus that is the creator of the races and world.

Anyways, I don't own either verse and this is just for fun.

Lets Go!

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Flashbacks"_**

**_"Yelling/Lufasu dominator voice"_**

Universe Seven: Heaven

In an infinite void of darkness a small blue man floated tens of meters above a man wreathed in a violent silver flame.

Goku was in a risky situation. He was sparring with the grand priest. No, sparring was the wrong term. Trying not to get instantly erased was a better summary. Millions of Ki blasts homed in on him as he dodged while he pushed his ultra instinct form to it's absolute limit.

Time meant nothing to either being. Their speed passed such petty limitations.

Due to Goku being long dead of old age, his body didn't have the weakness it had back when he fought Jiren in the multiversal tournament.

After what seemed like forever dodging the Ki blasts from his master, the blasts stopped coming and Goku's ultra instinct dropped. The burning silver aura that could be felt throughout the world of void disappeared and Goku could be seen with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and looking up at the Grand Priest who smiled and said

"Ten hours dodging my attacks in Ultra Instinct. You've improved. Well done".

"Hehe It's hard, even with this body. I hope I will never need to use it for anything" Goku laughed nervously.

The Grand Priest floated over to Goku.

"It's about time you get back to heaven. Vegeta won't wait forever. It's been at least seventy years since you last fought him and he must be getting restless" He said while putting his hand on Goku's shoulder and warping both of them out.

Appearing in a meadow in heaven filled with fairies, soft grass and multicolored trees the two men said goodbye to each other and the Grand Priest teleported back to Zen'o's palace.

Looking around the meadow Goku saw Vegeta lying on the grass looking up at the warm sun.

Taking to the sky Goku flew over to Vegeta and touched down nearby.

"So you've arrived Kakarot? Took you long enough" Vegeta said halfheartedly while relaxing.

Goku layed down in the grass near him also looking up at the sun.

"So, you wanted to fight me?" he asked his long time friend.

Vegeta just gave off a half hearted grunt before turning his head away from the sun to look out over the field.

"I'm tired Goku, I've done everything I could have hoped to do. Everyone we know is long dead or reincarnated. We are the odd ones here. We cling to our power, but what else is there? I'm going to reincarnate. King Zen'o will allow it. My power will be given to you when I go. Don't waste it Kakarot. You are the last remnant from our age. I'd like to say I tried my hardest so don't ruin this for me".

Slowly getting up to walk over to Goku, Vegeta didn't even try to use his speed. Putting his hand on Goku's forehead and saying "Good bye Kakarot, my old friend. May we meet again" with a flash of light The ever proud Vegeta's for dissolved into white motes of light.

Goku felt Vegeta's energy fill him with power but it felt empty.

His last friend that remembered him from the hundreds of years ago had finally gone.

He had nothing left.

"Nothing left" he murmured.

This was the pain of an immortal body. In the afterlife there was no age. He would always look like he was in his prime.

He remembered when Chi Chi said her goodbyes and reincarnated. The memories tugged at his heart.

Then the memories of each of his friends and family reincarnating and leaving him hurt him even more.

He was alone. He had power, so much power but no one to share it with, for none now live on earth that remember him.

Sure, earth still had statues of him in some places and a few books where written but those would crumble with time.

His time was long gone. It was time he moved on to somewhere else.

Using his instant transmission he teleported down to where his grandfather Gohan's little house had stood but now it was just a apartment complex.

While he stood there a security guard making his route yelled out to him, telling him to get off the property.

Lowering his head in sorrow he instant transmissioned up to heaven.

Flying across the nigh infinite realm of heaven he took in the many sights.

This would be the last time he ever saw such places.

He was leaving, leaving the universes he knew.

He remembered something Whis had told him many many times.

"The swirling purple energy below Beerus's pyramid will send you anywhere completely randomly. It is unknown if you could return from where you go. Make sure you don't fall into it by accident" Whis had joked at the time but now it felt like a reprieve.

Teleporting to Beerus's planet Goku walked to the edge of the pyramid and fell, straight into the purple energy.

If it was Goku from before getting his God form the chaotic energy of the void between worlds would have torn him apart but now he didn't even feel it in base form.

Closing his eyes to rest, Goku rested. He didn't care where he ended up. He just wanted rest.

**Lufasu**

Everyone was frozen in place—the king on his throne, the soldiers, the magicians in the hall, and the 200-year-old advisor by the king.  
They were all overwhelmed and terrified.

Golden hair, crimson eyes, and a scarlet coat.

She was beautiful. Poking out from the coat was her large black feathered wings.

As if seeing the true leader of the nation, everyone hung their heads before her, trembling in fear.  
Radiating an aura of dominance as she was surrounded by prostrating figures.

With the air of a ruler she looked around.

What's more, her every motion brimmed with an unbridled confidence.  
And in the midst of this maelstrom she was supreme.  
Having forced the entirety of the castle into submission without a lifting a finger, the young girl silently smiled and thought to herself.

_Why are all these strangers bowing to me?_

_ What is this? _

_Some kind of joke?_

_ What do they want from me? _

It was none other than the girl herself whose mental state was in the most disorder.

**_Exactly how did things turn out this way? I guess I must first explain this in order. However, there is something I need to say before I explain. I'm actually a man. An exceedingly normal, healthy man. And with that in mind, I humbly request your audience._**

**_Let's see… I was playing games like any other day.  
"X-gate online." It was a game launched six years back, in the year 2027.  
The RPG, taking place in the world of Midgard, became popular enough to be adapted into an open-world TRPG. _**

**_Well, it is what it is. _**

**_The game created a friendly experience for beginners._**

**_ Like most RPG's, monsters, elves, fairies, and a great variety of races decorated the map.  
the character I created, Lufasu Mafaalu, was a young girl of the Flugel race. _**

**_The Flugel was one of the game's many races. _**

**_I_****_t was one capable of flight and possessed extraordinary basic abilities in exchange for being unable to learn all classes of magic. _**

**_They were also nicknamed the "race of rulers" and were endowed with high charisma and the ability to tame monsters the moment they were born.  
These abilities were reflected in the actual gameplay. _**

**_Furthermore, the flugels had a skill that nullified attacks from opponents with a significant level difference to their own.  
It was a generally fitting Character for me._**

**_The game had a lore system that could be written by players but the stories had to be approved in order to be part of the game. _**

**_I was the top player in the game. Having spent countless hours and rediculous amounts of money on the game. _**

**_My shining star Lufasu eventually became the unnoficial last boss of the game._**

**_ After taking over most of the world with the game's war system there was nothing left to do._**

**_ So me and some of the other top players decided to make a massive event. _**

**_My character Lufasu vs the world._**

**_ I had split forces with the other players and we had a serverwide battle._**

**_ It was massive. In the end, I lost of course. _**

**_No mmo would be allowed to exist where one player could beat off hundreds of other high level players. _**

**_So in the spirit of roleplay I said in my last moments "Hahahaaha yes with this power you might just be able to beat Efreet. Go forth heroes and win"_**

**_Then, my vision blacked out._**

And we have now arrive at our present situation.

Prostrating figures surround me.

A heavy weight on my chest and sense of loss between my legs.

Long hair framed my field of vision and a pair of wings sprouted from my back.

I gaze at a distant window, where the appearance of an absurdly beautiful girl is reflected.  
I… turned into lufasu?  
Nonono, no waaaay. I'm male, you know? lufasu is female, you know?  
I spent grueling hours customizing a beauty to suit my tastes, but I've never once wished to be lufasu.

You see, what I'm trying to say is that the entire appeal of a female avatar is the occasional peek at her goods and I can't see shit from this angle!

**_"…hmph, I don't quite understand the current situation… so is someone going to explain it to me?"_** I said half expecting no one to hear me, however my voice projected loud and arrogant.

Before the prostrating terrified people could even think to respond, an overwhelming energy began seeping from the air in front of me.

The energy began blowing all the people in the hall against the castle walls as a flash of light burned into everyone's eyes and a thud was heard.

When the light died down a man in an orange martial arts gi was seen asleep on the floor in front of me.

I stood there for a moment in confusion having deactivated my [Overpowering] passive ability that makes weak creatures and people unable to act.

The people who had prostrated themselves on the floor where looking around in confusion, showing that this was not intended by them.

_"This is too strange. I'm in Lufasu's body and now random people are appearing before me? Is this person in the same situation as me?"_

With that thought, I reached down to the man but then pulled back and begun to think.

_"How did this happen?"_

_"What do I do now?"_

Such questions where unanswerable at the time.

"Let's stick to the things I do know" I murmured to myself.

I was in my mmorpg character's body and the world looked just like it had in a mmo.

Perhaps this man was also a player.

Maybe he had answers?

**Goku**

My head hurt. A lot. I don't know how long I had been in the place between universes but something happened that I did not expect. I felt someone try to get into my head. The training from the Grand Priest had allowed me to keep the intruder out. After many unsuccessful attempts to enter my mind, I said out loud "Why not just try to talk to me?"

After what felt like a few minutes a female voice then was heard all around me.

She told me she was a goddess and that she needed help in her world. It was besieged by a great evil and only I could help. I told her no.

I was done being the Goku everyone looked to to save the day, I was hundreds of years old and in those hundreds of years, my naivety and purity had become reigned in. Sure I was still the same old Goku, but I had grown smarter to the deceptions and trickery of the universe.

"How about we start with introductions?" I offered to the void.

"How can you resist my mind control?" The female voice responded with slight irritation as if not being used to not getting what it wanted.

I laughed a silent laugh and responded, "I was trained by the attendant of the supreme god of the multiverse for hundreds of years in all sorts of abilities. Don't feel bad about it".

The voice went silent as if thinking about it's response.

"You say the supreme god, Who is that?" she asked almost offended but also curious.

"Zen'o of course. You know him?" I responded with a question.

"No I have never heard of this Zen'o you speak of. I am the strongest there is and have never heard of this Zen'o. However, you intrigue me. You are not one of my creations and have appeared in the world void. I know not where you come from. It takes the power of a god or goddess like myself to survive in the void yet I can not sense an ounce of power from you. Why is that?" She asked with a curiosity similar to a scholar finding a new book that they have never seen before.

I decide I have had enough of the void and ask "Can you bring me out of this void? It's getting boring, I've been in here for who knows how long and want to see living people again. It doesn't really matter where. I just want to get out of here"

I can practically hear her grin as I ask that and she says "I will bring you to my world, perhaps you will enjoy yourself. I am sure I will enjoy seeing your journey"

"Great" I say as the void warps around me.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a long room similar to Zen'o's palace. There where many people in the room that looked spooked out of their mind.

_"Well it looks like I got my wish"_ I thought before looking around still on the ground.

**There's the intro. My other stories will be updated when if find it in myself to update them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, Bet ya thought this story died. Well it didn't and I'm back.

Let me get to the two reviews.

Sender and the Random Man: Yeah, there are not too many crossovers with lesser known mangas and novels.

Dantrlan: A relationship is definitely not happening in the beginning because Lufasu is still a straight guy inside and has lost his sex drive for the most part.

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Flashback"**_

**"Yelling/Domination Voice"**

**Chapter One: Unexpected companions**

**Throne Room**

**Lufasu**

I wasn't quite sure what was going on.

I knew that I was in my game avatar's body in what looked like a throne room.

Me and another person had been summoned and judging by the looks on the faces of the people in the hall, something went wrong.

I could hear the whispers of terror being passed about the people who looked just about ready to flee at a moments notice.

The man in what was clearly an orange martial arts outfit just lay there on the ground near me with a smile, looking up at the ceiling like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Putting that aside, he was well muscled and if his getup was anything to go by, he was a frontline fighter.

Most probably a mix of monk and berserker class and a few other things.

I activated my {Discerning Eye} skill and my heart jumped a bit at the results.

What normally would be a status screen showing stats, levels and abilities was just a blank box that had the word ERROR on it.

Thinking my skill was broken, I tried it on one of the people next to the king that sat sweating on his opulent throne.

It came up with the normal information I would expect.

I did that a few times on other people with success but when I tried it on the man that was still lying on the floor with a grin on his face it received an Error again.

I figured I would as what was going on but what came out was very arrogant and supremely confident.

**"Well, Someone give me an explanation as to what this situation is"**

As I said that, the temperature in the room seemed to drop and the people where all huddled in fear in the ground, Well not everyone.

The man lying on the floor was seemingly unaffected but did look at me finally.

Leisurely getting up and stretching his arms and legs, he greeted me seemingly oblivious to the {overpowering} passive I had on.

"Hi" he said slightly hesitant after looking at my serious expression and hearing my words.

It was clear to me I was very imposing and it was giving him trepidation.

Deactivating my {overpowering} passive I tried to respond calmly but it came out in that same overwhelmingly arrogant tone.

**"You where summoned here too?"**

"Wow, you sound like Beerus on a bad day hahaha" He chuckled nervously before answering "Yes I was summoned by a goddess. She tried to invade my mind first but I'm not that easy of a target hahaha".

I took in what he said but I didn't know enough to understand his situation fully.

Our talk would have to wait as the people who where getting over their imposed fear from my passive got up from the floor.

A shaky voice from what looked to be a blonde elf man called out to me heavily stuttering.

"L-lllufasu sama a-are y-you g-going t-to kill us?"

_"Eh? Come again?"_

That took me by surprise.

My confusion was evident on my face.

The man in orange looked at me with an unreadable look then said "I'm sure there is an understandable reason why he would ask that. Are you a god of Destruction? I don't feel any God Ki from you. Then again I'm suppressing mine".

"_I get summoned to another world with a god? At least that's what he's saying he is. What do I do? What's this about a god of destruction?" _I think to myself.

If he really is a god I have to be careful about what I do.

If the goddess summoned him, I most likely was summoned by her too.

I clench my jaw tightly and narrow my eyes in thought.

The man in orange waits patiently for my response while turning to the now somewhat composed people who are staring at us in awe and fear.

"Don't be scared, no one is dying here with me around" he says placatingly.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"My name is Goku. I'm a god, but as of now I'm just here to explore this world. What's your name?"

I'm not sure how to answer that.

The most obvious answer would be to use the name Lufasu.

He clearly doesn't know anything about me by how he is acting.

I answer "Lufasu Mafaalu" figuring that aggression would not be the best idea when I don't even know my own strength let alone his.

"That's a nice name, I have no Idea where I am so if you know any maps or those screens that you touch to find where you are, It would be great if you could show me one" he said while giving a slight bow.

"We are in the same position Goku. Maybe the king behind you or his advisors can help" I say before turning to the blonde elf that asked if I would kill them.

It took the elf a good twenty minutes to explain what had happened in the past 200 years.

What I got from his explanation was that after the heroes sealed me away, the demons attacked and killed many humans taking over half of the world in the process.

Goku listened but didn't have anything to add until he got to the horrible things the demons did to the men, women and children. As soon as he heard such things he scowled and the room was full of an immense pressure as the whole castle started shaking violently. Everyone, including me was forced to the ground by the sheer force emitted from the god.

However, he calmed himself and apologized for what he unconsciously did.

Goku looked deep in thought.

After a few moments, he said to everyone in the room "I will help you destroy the demons. I have met and destroyed many who are cruel like them and they only learn through violence".

I kind of felt like Goku had stolen my spotlight but it didn't really effect me that much, This was certainly more exciting than the boring reception I would have gotten.

"So, you will stay here?" I ask Goku with curiosity.

Goku looked at me sternly and said "I want to stay here for a few days, then explore. I'm sure I will run into you sometime again".

I let out an internal sigh of relief, while the god known as Goku wasn't bad from what I saw, I certainly didn't want him tagging along for my first few weeks here.

He was strong, undoubtedly stronger than me, I'm sure he could handle his own, also since we had similar goals I wouldn't have to worry about him as an enemy.

**Bennetnash**

Deep in the vampire owned lands A small girl shuddered in anticipation.

This was not fear or worry, It was bliss.

Just for a split second, she was forced to the ground as the whole world was forced to it's knees by an ungodly amount of power.

"Lufasu Sama has returned" She almost moaned in joy.

**Leon**

In the beast kingdom, the overwhelming pressure was felt the same way as the country shook.

"Lufasu, you're making me hard" a growling voice was heard.

**Demon Lands**

**Olm**

Of all the creature of the world, Olm was one of the smartest.

When that wave of power came over him, he know it was not from the newly summoned Lufasu.

This was something else, something outside of the goddesses scenario.

"This is intriguing" he said as he stood back up.

**Goku**

When I first saw the winged woman in front of me, I was reminded of Beerus.

They both had that haughty attitude and powerful demeanor.

However after a short talk, she definitely was more sociable than the god of destruction.

I had gotten mad at the demons and released a tiny portion of my Ki by accident and shook the world.

I had spent so long in the infinite silver void of nothingness that my Grasp on my power was slightly faulty. It would be bad if I stepped too hard and destroyed the Goddeses planet.

I decided I would stay and learn more before exploring.

There are a number of powerful Kis I felt and would like to meet the owners of them sometime, but first learning.

**And Cut.**


End file.
